A New Generation
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: A Saga about Carrot's Daughter Cherry. Don't worry, I made her up! Also, plenty of Gaterron!!!!!!


A New Generation  
  
Authors Notes  
Okay, I don't know if they have hospitals in the Spooner Continent, or DNA testing, but well.... I wanted to do this! This is after all the Sorcerer Hunters stop being Sorcerer Hunters, and get on with their lives. (They didn't want to be Sorcerer Hunters anymore) And basically this is a saga about Carrot's daughter Cherry.   
  
Three years ago...  
  
He woke up in the hospital. IV's, a respirator, and a heart monitor were all hooked up to him. He opened his eyes. His eyelids felt like they weighed 100 pounds. Someone was holding his hand. He squeezed.   
"Carrot?!" the voice of his younger brother called.   
"M-Marron?..." he said in a weak voice.  
"Gateau! He's up!!" Marron ignored.   
The big man at the end of the room got up and walked to Carrot's side.   
"You're lucky your in intensive care right now." He said. "Otherwise, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp right now. But your already one."  
"Shut up...Musclehead." Carrot replied.   
Marron smiled. He new his brother would be fine.   
"Where's Cherry?" Carrot suddenly asked.   
"Your daughter?" Marron asked in return.  
"Yeah..."   
"She's in the basinet next to you."  
"Where's Tira...and...Chocolate?"  
"They didn't want to come...What did you do to them Carrot?"   
Carrot's eyes closed. His strength was going out...  
  
Present Day Spooner Continent  
  
"Cherry!!" Carrot shouted. "Wait!"   
"C'mon Daddy!!" Cherry said with a giggle.   
Carrot looked at his watch. It read, "3:15." Oh NO! He was late. Marron and Gateau were gonna kill him. Cherry was skipping around him, so he grabbed her hand, and walked back in the opposite direction.   
"I thought we were gonna go get ice cream." Cherry said.  
"Sorry." Carrot said. "We have to go visit your Uncle Marron, and Aunt Gateau."  
"Oh, I like them! They're fun!" Cherry said.  
Carrot kept silent.  
When Carrot and Cherry got to the apartment that Gateau and Marron lived, they were greeted by Marron. "Carrot," he said. "you're late."   
"Sorry." Carrot apologized. "We were gonna get ice cream on our way over here, but got a little sidetracked. Go give your Uncle Marron a hug Cherry."   
Cherry ran to Marron and hugged him. Marron hugged her back in return.  
The bathroom door opened, and out stepped Gateau, with a trail of steam following him.   
"Uncle Gateau!" Cherry ran up to hug him too.   
"Hi sweetie!" the muscleman hugged her back. "Where's your Daddy?"  
"He's over there." Cherry said pointing to Carrot who was talking seriously to Marron.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Carrot?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah. I can't remember who Cherry's mother is." Carrot said.   
"I know," Marron said."you were missing for a year, and you were found in the forest with Cherry. We tested you and Cherry and you're her father. That was three years ago, plus that one year you were missing, that you can't remember anything about."  
"Yep. And I want you to use your magic to help me remember." Carrot said.  
"Are you positive?" Marron asked.  
"Yes!!! How many times to I have to tell you?!" Carrot said annoyed.   
"I just don't want to bring back any bad memories." Marron said.  
"Marron." Carrot said with a smile. "If anything their gonna be good memories."  
"Carrot, before I do this, can you try to remember on your own?" Marron pleaded.   
"Fine! But I'm telling you, they're gonna be the same." Carrot said.   
Memories flashed by. Saying Goodbye to Tira, and her sister Chocolate. The eyes of a beautiful woman that was nameless in his mind. Then, holding a baby Cherry, protecting her from that woman...and....waking up in the hospital.   
"It's still the same." Carrot said with a sigh.   
"Okay." Marron said taking out an ofuda.   
He waved it around. The Ofuda glowed a blue. Then, Marron threw it at Carrot.   
Carrot was a bit surprised when the ofuda hit his stomach, but he then slumped to the floor in a deep sleep.  
"Daddy!!!" Cherry squealed.   
  



End file.
